


Заклинание обмена

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суровый магический пиздец<br/>Написано на крэк-рулетку, пара рулетки: Кисе Рета, Куроко Тецуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заклинание обмена

— Такие дела, парни. В нашем мире магию не любят, потому что маги могут сделать из мухи слона в буквальном смысле, а обычные люди — только на словах. — Ниджимура обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, от которого наверняка стало бы не по себе, если бы в волосах великого мага снова не запуталась радуга. Это портило всю атмосферу, но Ниджимуре, кажется, было все равно. — Теперь у них есть специальные радары, которые могут засечь магию. И вы знаете, чем это может закончиться: вас поймают, посадят в клетку, и вы всю жизнь будете колдовать, чтобы сделать из ослов единорогов на радость богатеньким детишкам.

А вот теперь стало действительно жутко. Все понимали, о чем говорил Ниджимура. Это не фантазии и не сказки на ночь, чтобы их запугать. Такова была реальность. Все помнили случай, когда один из них попался в руки таким вот меркантильным засранцам.

Это был Хайзаки.

Его, конечно, многие не любили, слишком уж агрессивно он использовал магию, но Хайзаки все равно был своим. И Кисе тоже так считал, хотя у него причин не любить его, пожалуй, больше, чем у всех остальных. Впрочем, это дело прошлого. Как и история с пойманным Хайзаки — тоже давно в прошлом. Теперь уже Хайзаки был на свободе, причем выбрался он сам. Люди сильно недооценили его ужасный характер и не менее ужасную магию. Она скорее заставит людей выброситься из окна, чем позволит наслаждаться видом единорогов, мирно пасущихся на лугу.

— Так что мы решили провести небольшой тест, — продолжил Ниджимура. — Мы разобьем вас по парам, а вы должны будете придумать, как замаскировать магию так, чтобы радары вас не заметили. Проверять будет Акаши и его новый модный глаз.

После состоялось разделение, их раскидали по комнатам и выдали магические книги с заклинаниями. На поиски решения задачи Ниджимура выделил им три часа.

Из этих трех часов Кисе планировал как минимум первые десять минут потратить на отчаяние — из всех возможных вариантов ему достался в пару Куроко.

— Зелья нам точно не подойдут, — заявил Куроко. Он уже сидел над книгами и отсеивал варианты, которых на самом деле было очень много.

— Да, гиблое дело, — ответил Кисе.

Не то чтобы он не любил Куроко. Нет! Наоборот! Просто «гиблое дело» — это можно было сказать вообще про их работу вместе. Их магия различалась как небо и земля, они настолько не подходили друг другу, что и говорить неудобно. Магия Кисе была куда ближе Аомине или Кагами, или даже Мидориме. Да и с Мурасакибарой он мог бы взаимодействовать, наверное.

Но не с Куроко. Как бы им не хотелось, это была невыполнимая задача. И о чем только думал Ниджимура, когда их распределял?

Десять запланированных на отчаяние минут прошли, и Кисе тоже присоединился к составлению списка, насколько плохи их дела. Прошло еще два часа, книги подходили к концу. А ответа так и не нашлось.

Черт! Ну блин! Наверняка такими темпами выиграют Аомине и Кагами. Вот уж у кого магия была родственной, хоть и нестабильной. Кисе не хотелось им проигрывать. Вообще не хотелось кому-нибудь проигрывать.

А ведь вся загвоздка в том, что магия Кисе «преувеличивает», а магия Куроко — наоборот, «гасит». Вот если бы можно было как-нибудь сократить эту разницу, найти ту самую золотую середину…

— О! — Кисе встрепенулся и стал искать нужную книгу. — Курокоччи, кажется, у меня есть одна идея.

— Трансформация? Мы все это уже отсеяли, Кисе-кун.

— И зря, — победно улыбнулся Кисе, открывая нужный параграф.

Куроко смотрел на него, явно ожидая каких-нибудь пояснений.

— Наша проблема в отсутствии баланса, — пояснил Кисе, одновременно вычерчивая на полу нужные пентаграммы и элементы. Он не до конца был уверен, что все получится, но попробовать стоило. — Обычные методы нам не подойдут, поэтому…

На секунду лицо Куроко исказилось, кажется, он успел даже крикнуть: «Нет!»

Но было уже поздно — Кисе свел руки в жесте и комнату залило магическим светом.

— Обмен!

* * *

— Ну что же, вижу, вы не теряли время даром, — сказал Ниджимура, когда настала пора показывать результат. Он снова обвел всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, особенно задержавшись на Аомине и Кагами. — Некоторые из вас, как я понимаю, совсем отмороженные.

— Я начну, Ниджимура-семпай? — спросил Акаши.

— Да, давай.

И Акаши включил свой модный глаз.

Первыми под раздачу попали Мидорима и Мурасакибара. Или, если точнее, попал один Мидокибара. Или как это еще назвать? Ребята решили использовать слияние, чтобы получить магическую химеру. Сразу было видно, как много усилий вложил в нее Мидорима — химера получилась аккуратной, никаких тебе лишних конечностей вроде двух голов или трех рук. Со стороны могло показаться, что у Мурасакибары просто резко упало зрение, он стал носить очки, немного скукожился, но да ничего.

Зато химеры из-за смешения магии путали радары.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Акаши и перешел к следующей паре.

— Сексисты недоделанные, — не удержался от комментария Ниджимура, и Кисе не мог с ним не согласиться. Эти двое, как обычно, больше развлекались, чем думали над проблемами.

— Да нас не узнать! — возмутился Аомине.

Кагами при этом выглядел мрачнее тучи, и было очевидно, кто сработал на опережение и применил заклинание. Да и кому еще, если не Аомине, могло прийти в голову превращение в женщину?

— Никуда не годится, — резюмировал Акаши.

— Ну и ладно, — ничуть не смутился Аомине и потрогал свой четвертый размер. — Главное, что прикольно.

— С вами я еще отдельно поговорю, девочки, — пообещал Ниджимура.

И наконец Акаши повернулся в сторону Кисе и Куроко.

Было что-то странное в том, что теперь его взгляд был на одном уровне с Кисе. Да и вообще, все ощущения были странными.

— Интересный выбор, — оценил Акаши.

— А я как-то разницы не вижу. Что они сделали вообще? — спросил Кагами и уставил руки в бока, очень похоже на то, как это делала Рико. Очень по-девчачьи. Спокойно смотреть на это было невозможно.

Ну, и Кисе не выдержал, засмеялся.

— Кагамиччи, прекрати, это ужасно!

— Куроко? — моргнул Кагами. — Ты слишком долго общался с Кисе, что так заговорил?

— Это заклинание обмена тел, дура ты набитая, — развел руками Аомине.

— Ты кого дурой назвал? — немедленно завелся Кагами и прицелился в него наколдованной на скорую руку темной материей. — Получай, стерва!

Это могло перерасти во что угодно, но вмешался Ниджимура, растащив этих двоих в разные стороны. И в магические котлы их поместил — просто так, для верности.

— Вот и ладушки, — довольно протянул Ниджимура. В его волосах снова запуталась радуга и норовила сползти на лицо. — А так да, это обмен телами. Нестандартное решение, не всем подходит, но для вас хороший выбор. Хотя я не ожидал, что вы настолько друг другу доверяете.

Кисе тогда еще хотел спросить, почему не ожидал, но тут Аомине вырвался из котла и, видимо, вошел во вкус роли воинственной амазонки. Это затянулось надолго, разошлись они только под вечер. Как и обещал, Ниджимура забрал Аомине и Кагами с собой. Вероятнее всего, на кухню.

— Я все, я труп, — пожаловался Кисе, свалившись прямо на землю. — Слишком устал. Тебе не мешало бы поработать над выносливостью, Курокоччи.

Куроко молчал.

— Только не говори, что ты обиделся на обмен, — вздохнул Кисе. — Мы же прошли тест, да и заклинание спадает через сутки. Если проспишь до полудня, проснешься уже собой.

Куроко опустился рядом и сел, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Ну перестань! Не такое уж мое тело и плохое! — притворно обиделся Кисе и повернулся. И тут же забыл, о чем еще хотел сказать, когда посмотрел на Куроко в его собственном теле. Не то чтобы до этого Кисе на него не смотрел — они же целый день разбрасывались заклинаниями, чтобы утихомирить амазонок. Но теперь, когда он вот так вот прямо смотрел на Куроко, ощущения были совсем другими.

Кисе почему-то очень нравилось смотреть на себя.

— Ты знаешь, почему это заклинание так редко применяют? — вдруг задал вопрос Куроко.

— Ну… Наверное, потому что оно неудобное. И ограничивает способности обоих магов.

— Нет. Не только поэтому.

— А почему? — спросил Кисе, одновременно мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не может прекратить пялиться на себя.

— Это заклинание невозможно снять, оно заканчивается само по истечению времени. Наши тела так устроены, Кисе-кун. Им потребуются сутки, чтобы постепенно вытеснить постороннюю сущность. Но вместе с тем, как маг теряет способность контролировать тело, он получает возможность увидеть мир чужими глазами. — Куроко едва заметно вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы уйти. — Спокойной ночи. Проспи до полудня, пожалуйста.

А до Кисе только теперь начало доходить про доверие, о котором упомянул Ниджимура.

Это странное ощущение было только потому, что Кисе смотрел на себя глазами Куроко.


End file.
